An unleashed imagination's random moment
by mobbs fellow
Summary: Totally Alternate Universe and Delena. For entertainment only. R&R.


_**AN : Unleash your Imagination...Random scene that starts it all for Damon & Elena. Something worth my expectations. Post Katherine-related trauma with Jeremy's missed killing and other drama. If only it had happened...viewers would not have had this wonderful, amazing, wild and epic second season. Would be a shame !  
><strong>_

Disclaimer : Fortunately, this didn't happen. (cf the idea just before). _**  
><strong>_

She lifted her eyes to him.

« Damon... »

He could feel the hesitation flaring from her.

« I feel safe with you. You know that, right ? »

He turned to face her. Elena was sitting on the couch, legs crossed.

« Safe ? »

There was no mistaking the sarcasm dripping from it.

« Yes, Damon. Safe. I trust you. »

In a flash, he was sitting next to her.

« Seriously, what are you doing, Elena ?

-I guess you needed to hear it aloud, she shrugged. What Katherine said was out of line, even for her.

-And here I was, thinking you hated me.

-I didn't forgive you, Damon. I'm just saying that...

-You trust me again ? »

Elena rolled her eyes.

« No. What hurt the most, I trusted you not to ever do that killing thing out of anger against me. I got the part when I rejected you, but I really thought you could do better than lashing out on Jeremy.

-We've been there before, Elena. You told me already.

-Sorry. What I mean is...I never stopped trusting you. You never succeeded in really hurting me. »

Damon's next move was not altogether unpredictable, but it caught Elena off guard. He leaned to her and kissed her. Softly at first, then growingly steaming and passionately hungry. He had her pinned under him, still sitting on her spot, completely losing herself in the kiss as it went on and on, never even thinking about stopping him. He was cupping her face, holding her to him and caressing her waist and lower, as the heat went up and up. She felt his lips sliding to her neck, and anticipation electrified her. Damon bit his lip and lifted his hand to her cheek. Elena could feel his trembling hand on. Raw desire and need were fighting over dominance there.

« I need to know, Elena. »

She didn't need a translation.

« I lied. »

Damon nodded drily. Elena carried on hastily.

« You didn't lose me. »

She paused.

« But I couldn't let you win so easily. »

He smirked.

« Oh. And my winning you now is more to your taste ?

-Damon, you're my friend.

-Lover now, Elena.

-Fine, she replied roguely.

He leant in to kiss her, painfully slow to let the aching burn spread all over them. Elena had her hands tugging at the buttons of his shirt ; Damon smiled.

« You're letting me win... » he whispered against her lips.

She bit her lip.

« I'm all yours. » she whispered back.

Suddenly there was no more restraining whatever was between them. He would go all the way ; Elena didn't even propose to stop him. It was their moment. Making amends left both panting, fighting for breath, more Elena than Damon for obvious reasons.

« I'm...

-Satisfied ? » Elena proposed self-consciously.

Damon smiled.

« No...deliciously surprised. »

Elena was clearly expecting to see where he was going like this.

« Having you here is a surprise. But I didn't know you were such a delightful gift.

-Feeling grand today, Mr Salvatore ? »

He kissed her shoulder on impulse. Elena wrapped her arms around him.

« Upgraded from not the worst company in the world ? » she joked.

Damon grew serious by the second.

« The only company in the world. »

Elena was left breathless. He smiled.

« I'm an easy mark, aren't I ? » she asked lightly.

He grinned.

« Totally. »

Elena bit down the words she was about to say, way too close to express more than just « I trust you ». She smiled back.

« I appreciate that you're back to being your old psychopath vampire without any redeeming qualities...You were being extra-broody. »

He was about to object.

« But so was I, she added, apologetic.

He smiled.

« What's not to love, really ? »

Was he really that open about his feelings for her ? He answered her silent question.

« We sorted out what was going on...about time we talked about it, isn't it ? »

Elena sat down.

« God. You do have redeeming qualities, Damon.

-You never doubted that, did you ?

-You're right. »

He smiled and kissed her.

« I could spend the rest of the day just kissing you. »

Elena smiled.

« You're out of character, you know.

-I'm in love with you, Elena. »

Elena turned serious. Damon was way too vulnerable for her liking right now. She could see it in his eyes, the same look exactly he had at her when he had tried to kiss her and then tried to kill her brother because Katherine, just like her, had dismissed his love for nothing, crushing him down on the way. It felt like centuries ago, it was mere weeks. Elena felt her smile soften ; she knew it from the spark she could see lighting in his eyes. She really had that effect on him.

« I trust and love you, Damon. That connection... »

He pulled her to him.

« It feels right. »

Anyone who would have predicted that kind of smile on Damon's face would have met with dubious glances, but either way, the heartfelt smile was obvious. She brushed her lips against his.

« It feels _right_. » she repeated, insisting on the adverb. He kissed her.


End file.
